


American Creed

by LadyLustful



Category: Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous Alternate Universe, Cannibalism - mentioned, Creed is an Avenger, Epic Bromance, Gen, Mention Of Genocide, ambiguous canon, but still a bastard, less evil than in canon though, mention of violence against Jews, mention of violence against Nazis, mention of violence against gays, really it spans two centuries and two continents, traumatising Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creed is an Avengers. This means than he rarely gets to do anything evil. Scaring teenage Neo-Nazis and teasing Captain America is fair game though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Creed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [ThornWild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornWild/gifts), [acrushonesmeralda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrushonesmeralda/gifts), [Paula my fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paula+my+fluffy).



> Title irrerevant to action, but I thought the pun is funny.  
> And writing violence agaist Nazis is my form of therapy. I hate Nazis.

New York is home to many surpising sights. With a stroke of luck, you can see Tony Stark, Spiderman, Captain America, Deadpool or the infamous Sabretooth, privately know as Victor Creed. Or, since the latter joined the Avengers, Captain America walking side by side with Victor Creed, listening to him talk about what's so fun about the twenty-first century.  
"Why wouldn't I want to kill all the Jews, fags and trannies?', they hear a kid saying. "Trash should be taken out en masse."  
"Ugh. Neonazis", says Steve. "I really, really hate it when American people think Hitler was somehow cool, or that genocide can be justified."  
"I like Nazis", says Victor, and Steve throws him a scandalised look. "No, really, they taste pretty great grilled, especially with French fries, cranberries and lettuce. You really should try it one day."  
Steve makes a noise like a kitten that's been stepped on, and looks part horrified, part disgusted. Creed catches the neo-nazi blanching in horror, his heart rate picking up, and grins at him, showing off sharp teeth. The little fuck almost shits himself.


End file.
